icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melfort Mustangs
The Melfort Mustangs are a Junior "A" team based out of Melfort, Saskatchewan, Canada. They play out of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League. They play their home games at the Northern Lights Palace which has a seating capacity of 1,850. The team colors are blue, green, and white. The Mustangs joined the SJHL for the 1988-1989 season. They have been league champions on four occasions, in 1992, 1996, 2015, and 2016 Season-by-season standings Playoffs *1989 DNQ *1990 DNQ *1991 Lost Quarter-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-2 *1992 Won League, Lost Anavet Cup :Melfort Mustangs defeated Saskatoon Titans 4-games-to-none :Melfort Mustangs defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-2 :Melfort Mustangs defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Winkler Flyers (MJHL) defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-1 *1993 Lost Quarter-final :Nipawin Hawks defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-2 *1994 Lost Final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-3 :Melfort Mustangs defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-none :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-2 *1995 Lost Semi-final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 :Battlefords North Stars defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-2 *1996 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Won Abbott Cup, Lost 1996 Royal Bank Cup final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-none :Melfort Mustangs defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 :Melfort Mustangs defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-1 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Melfort Mustangs defeated St. James Canadians (MJHL) 4-games-to-none ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :First in 1996 Royal Bank Cup round robin (4-0) ABBOTT CUP CHAMPIONS :Melfort Mustangs defeated Newmarket 87's (OPJHL) 7-4 in semi-final :Vernon Lakers (BCHL) defeated Melfort Mustangs 2-0 in final *1997 Lost Quarter-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-none *1998 Lost Quarter-final :Kindersley Klippers defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-none *1999 Lost Semi-final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-2 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-none *2000 Lost Preliminary round robin :Third in round robin (1-3) vs. Battlefords North Stars and Flin Flon Bombers *2001 DNQ *2002 Lost Semi-final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-3 :Kindersley Klippers defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-1 *2003 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-none *2004 DNQ *2005 Lost Quarter-final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-2 :La Ronge Ice Wolves defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-2 *2006 Lost Preliminary :Flin Flon Bombers defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-3 *2007 Lost Quarter-final :Third in round robin (1-3) vs. Humboldt Broncos and Battlefords North Stars :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-3 *2008 Lost Quarter-final :Second in round robin (1-2) vs. Humboldt Broncos and Flin Flon Bombers :Flin Flon Bombers defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-2 *2009 Lost Quarter-final :Flin Flon Bombers defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-none *2010 Lost Quarter-final :Battlefords North Stars defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-1 *2011 Lost Semi-final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-2 :Yorkton Terriers defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-1 *2012 DNQ *2013 Lost Conference Semi-Final :Melfort Mustangs defeated Battlefords North Stars 3-games-to-0 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-1 *2014 :Preliminary Round Melfort Mustangs earned bye :Quarter-Finals Humboldt Broncos defeated Melfort Mustangs 4-games-to-1 *2015 Won League :Preliminary Round Melfort Mustangs earned bye :Melfort Mustangs defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-1 :Melfort Mustangs defeated Nipawin Hawks 4-games-to-1 :Melfort Mustangs defeated Notre Dame Hounds 4-games-to-0 SJHL CHAMPIONS Western Canada Cup Western Canada Championships ** BCHL - AJHL- SJHL - MJHL - Host ** Round robin play with 1st vs 2nd - winner advance to National Championship & loser to Runner Up Game 3rd vs 4th in 2nd semi-final winner to Runner Up game loser eliminated. Runner Up game determines 2nd representative to National Championship. Competition began 2013 season. Royal Bank Cup CANADIAN NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS (Dudley Hewitt Champion - Central Zone) & (Fred Page Champion - Eastern Zone) & (Western Canada Cup - Western Zone) & (Western Canada Cup - Runner Up) & (Host) Round robin play with top 4 in semi-final and winners to finals. -* Lost Runner Up game at Western Canada Cup to Portage. Portage is host so Melfort still advances to RBC as runner up representative Notable alumni *Parris Duffus, retired - Phoenix Coyotes *Michel Larocque, retired - Chicago Blackhawks *Scott Fankhouser, no longer in NHL - Atlanta Thrashers *Willie Mitchell - Los Angeles Kings *Ruslan Fedotenko - New York Rangers *Marc Habscheid - (coach) *Derek Boogaard See also * List of ice hockey teams in Saskatchewan External links *Melfort Mustangs official website Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams